


Breathing in Slow Unison

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Digital Art, Furry, Kigurumi, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: The Military Commander of Atlantis and his Chief Science Officer take a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing in Slow Unison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Mark in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104022) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> Busaikko won an artwork from me in an auction, and she let me surprise her as to which of her stories I picked to illustrate. Naturally I picked _A Mark in Time_ , for which there are already some [very cute chibis](http://busaikko.dreamwidth.org/129496.html?thread=3215576#cmt3215576) made by chkc. But the boys in kigurumi jammies were just irresistible, so I didn't resist. I love this story, and busaikko provided some great references that got me started (the links work best at her [dreamwidth post](http://busaikko.dreamwidth.org/129496.html)). This isn't a precise illustration of a scene in the fic, as they don't actually wear their jammies simultaneously in that, so let's just say it was inspired by busaikko's story.  
> The end result is that we now have the fluffiest naptime pic of John and Rodney imaginable, and I have succumbed and am the proud owner of a kitsune (fox) kigurumi outfit. Winter weight for extra cuddliness, of course.  
> As usual for me, this is a blended digital artwork. The title is from busaikko's story.  
> Oh, and, happy birthday busaikkobaby!

 

 

 


End file.
